


Of monkeys and waffles

by soygirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Food, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soygirl/pseuds/soygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony might be a successful responsible adult most of the time, but sometimes he's just a little kid that needs guidance and that's what Steve is for, as his Daddy. Even if it means feeding Daddy's little wiry monkey waffles until he's a healthy baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of monkeys and waffles

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38479593#t38479593)

‘I can count all your ribs, buddy,’ Dad says one evening when he is helping Tony dry himself after a bath. He has this frowny face and Tony can tell Dad is not happy with that but he doesn’t know what to say so he stick his thumb in his mouth and stands still ‘cause that’s what Dad wants. ‘Haven’t you eaten at all when I was gone?’

 

_Steve was captured during a tough mission and not even Tony with JARVIS’ help could find the location where they kept him for a few days. Tony does everything he can, forgetting his business duties and his work and focuses on making sure they’ll find Steve as soon as possible. He is too wound up to swallow anything without feeling slightly nauseous with nerves – and it’s about Steve so his Dad is not there to help him relax and get some real rest._

_He feels like he’s aged ten years by the time they find Steve, hurt but alive._

‘I have,’ Tony says in a small voice – but he _is_ being honest. He did eat a few bites every now and then. ‘I even ate carrots!’ he remembers, looking at Dad expectedly. Dad always wants him to eat vegetables ‘cause they are good for your tummy.

‘Brave boy,’ Dad praises him with a smile and kisses beaming Tony on the forehead. ‘Do you want hot chocolate before bed?’

‘… But I already brushed my teeth,’ Tony says skeptically because even he knows that much: he brushes his teeth, takes a bath, puts on his jammies and goes to bed. There is tucking in and story-reading and then Daddy stays in the room until he falls asleep.

‘Let’s call this a special occasion,’ Dad says, helping Tony button up the top of his jammies. ‘I came back and we should celebrate. You can brush your teeth again.’

‘Celebrate,’ Tony says the strange word and giggles because he likes the idea. ‘Can I have it with malted milk?’

‘Sure you can,’ Dad agrees and scoops Tony from the floor easily. Tony wraps his arms around Dad’s neck and rests his head on the shoulder and Dad carries him to bed. ‘I will come back in a few minutes and you choose the book you want to read, little monkey.’

Tony nods and Dad disappears. There are many books, when Tony counted them last time there were sixty-seven and Dad was proud that Tony was such a smart boy: he is only three and a half and he can already do some Maths and read and many more things.

When Dad is back, Tony can smell the sweet chocolate as soon as the doors open. He is sitting on his bed with a book a fairy tales about elves in his lap, tracing the paper with his hands and trying not to peek inside; he is curious, but Dad prefers when there is a surprise.

‘Here you go,’ Dad handles him a small cup with a car printed on the outside and Tony takes a sip of the warm chocolate and smiles.

‘Sweet, Daddy,’ he laughs and takes another sip. Daddy watches him with a smile and drinks his own chocolate. It doesn’t take long before Tony finishes his drink – he _loves_ it – and then he runs to the bathroom and brushes his teeth extra quickly under Dad’s supervision and then he is back in his bed and sneaks under the cover.

Daddy reads him until Tony falls asleep.

 

_‘Do you want some pancakes?’ Clint asks when Tony enters the kitchen one morning, a stack of food sitting in the middle of the table surrounded by a variety of fancy syrups._

_‘Nah, I’ll pass,’ Tony wrinkles his nose and makes his way to the coffee maker. ‘Anyway, no time. If I’m not at Pepper’s in half an hour, she’s seriously going to castrate me. Apparently the slugs are not a good excuse anymore, as if I could help them appearing randomly around New York for the last week.’_

_‘I fully agree. I had to call off two dates because of them,’ Clint says, his voices muffles as he speaks with his mouth stuffed with pancakes._

_‘Eww, Hawkeye, gross,’ Tony comments, more to annoy Clint than out of the respect for good manners. The coffee is ready a moment later and Tony just grabs the big cup and makes his way back to his room to put on some decent clothing._

_No more than five minutes later Steve strolls into the kitchen, still in workout clothes, and looks at Clint and then at the pancakes._

_‘Tony was here?’_

_‘Got his zombie coffee and run away,’ Clint confirms and starts to cut another pancake in perfectly even pieces._

_Steve shakes his head and grabs a plate to get some food for himself._

It’s Sunday and Tony wakes up with heavy tiredness in his bones – this week was an absolute disaster, with crazy missions SHIELD kept throwing at the team, and some business-related mess-up – but he smiles as soon as he opens his eyes.

Steve is here, reading a book. Tony wasn’t sure he would be back already and it’s great; it takes him a mere moment to slip into his baby self. It’s so easy now.

‘Dad,’ he says cheerfully and Daddy looks up with a smile. ‘Hey-o.’

‘Hello, baby bear,’ Dad greets him and puts the book away. ‘How are you?’

‘A-chey,’ Tony yawns, rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t feels sleepy, but he wants to stay in bed all day.

‘Poor kiddo,’ Dad says, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing him on the top of his head. ‘I know. It’ll pass soon enough, trust me – would waffles make my little achy boy smile?’

‘Yes!’ Tony agrees enthusiastically. There isn’t anything better than waffles – except maybe donuts, but Dad doesn’t let Tony eat donuts often ‘cause they are not good for little boys.

And except robots.

‘Okay, Tony. How about we make it a lazy day and stay in pajamas?’

‘Yesss,’ Tony hisses happily and gets out of the bed. Dad is wearing his soft grey clothes that are so nice to touch, Tony likes to bury his face in them and just breathe. Dad smells nice. It makes Tony feel safe.

Tony is seated in his special chair while Dad makes the waffles, he even lets Tony mix the flour with some white powdery stuff that disappears because flour is white too, and then he adds other things and makes the waffles in a special machine. Tony likes the machine: he likes how it gets warm and makes nice scent and how it cooks him the best waffles in the world.

‘Here you go,’ Dad places a plate in front of Tony; there are waffles with whipped cream on them and with pieces of fruit and chocolate syrup and it feels like birthday because Dad always makes Tony eat healthy food and not chocolate syrup so today must be special.

‘Thanks,’ Tony says before grabbing one of the waffles with his hands and biting in. It’s perfect like always when Dad cooks food.

Tony eats all the food on his plate and then cleans the chocolate syrup from the plate with his fingers when Daddy asks, ‘Do you want another one?’

Tony looks up, pressing his lips together, and nods vigorously. It’s his favorite food. Except donuts.

He eats the last waffle with powdered sugar, feeling his tummy nicely full, and then he waits for Daddy to clean before they can go and play. Dad promised they will play with Legos and with Tony’s big train today and it’s so awesome.

 

There is chicken with rice and broccoli for dinner and Tony doesn’t like the broccoli but he eats them ‘cause he doesn’t want to have tummyache he gets when he doesn’t eat his veggies. Daddy is proud of him for being such a nice boy and they watch a movie, eating sweet blueberries and peaches and drinking strawberry juice and it’s lovely.

 

_Tony comes back from a meeting with potential investors around 10 p.m., it was an official dinner in an elegant restaurant. He spend two hours talking, talking, talking some more and managed to grab maybe a few bites of the experimental food set before him. It was nice enough, but nothing like Steve’s home-cooked meals. Dad’s meals._

_They don’t take the game outside of Tony’s apartments because they’re not sure everyone else would understand and baby Tony doesn’t like strangers. It doesn’t matter though: Steve is his best friend and understands Tony better than anyone._

_That’s exactly why there is a bowl of pasta waiting in the fridge with a firm order ‘EAT’._

They are lucky to have a slow week sometime in April and everyone takes time off to go to places and have fun, so Tony and Steve are the only ones left in the Tower for whole seven days.

Steve is so happy about that and Tony is too, he doesn’t usually get that much time with Dad and he always loves any minute they have together.

‘Do you want milk in a bottle?’ Dad asks Tony the first morning and Tony frowns because he hasn’t had a bottle for a long time.

‘It’s for babies,’ he pouts because he is a big boy, okay? He can do Maths. And he’s smart. And he can do lots of funny things when Dad watches over him, like make his own metal planes and they even made a vol-canoe one time, with red lava and everything.

‘Diapers are for babies, too, and sometimes you like them,’ Dad says and he’s right. Sometimes they are good.

‘Okay,’ he agrees and stays in bed until Dad brings him a bottle filled with thick creamy liquid, it’s milk with something special Dad makes for him, and it tastes lovely. Tony drinks it while watching a cartoon that Daddy chose for him and then Dad gives him a second bottle.

‘You’re a growing boy, you need energy to play,’ he says and Tony nods, eyes fixed on the screen, and takes the other bottle.

They do play all day long and Tony needs the energy just like Daddy said.

There are sandwiches for lunch and casserole for dinner and Tony wears a bib ‘cause he always gets all the sauce on himself. He throws a little fit ‘cause he’s too old for that but Dad insists and Tony knows he is right.

Steve takes Tony for a trip in a big car that is called caravan and Tony laughs at the name, it just sounds funny, but he liked to sit in the back that looks like a real house even if it’s still a car. He can sit next to Dad while they drive and then they spend the night in woods and Tony can sleep snuggled up to Dad ‘cause it’s cold and there are strange noises outside but it’s nice. They make a fire in a special place where it’s allowed – Daddy says that’s important – and Tony can eat gooey marshmallows until he can’t anymore.

When they are back they go to the swimming pool that is downstairs in a place where only adults can normally go but this is special time and Tony holds on to a spongy noodle and kicks his legs until he can swim almost as well as Dad does.

When it’s Sunday evening and tomorrow morning Daddy won’t be there when Tony wakes up, he gets another hot chocolate and they watch WALL-E with Dummy and Butterfingers and You who are Tony’s favorite robots in the whole world and he quickly falls asleep in Daddy’s lap as soon as the movie ends.

 

_The things they do during play-time easily and unconsciously translate into Big time. When the rest of the crowd comes back, Tony sits with them for dinner and eats as naturally as if it was something he always did even though normally he’d have to be dragged out of workshop. It just feels normal to go to the kitchen at a certain time and eat food since that’s what Steve provided for Tony for the last week and it was obvious and unquestionable._

_‘What are you and what have you done to Stark?’ Clint asks wen Tony sits down in a chair next to Steve and pours himself a glass of wine. Tony raises an eyebrow and doesn’t dignify that with an answer, it’s futile to argue with Hawkeye. He’ll always claim he won an argument with whichever silly argument he came up with._

_‘You’re looking good, Tony. I don’t think I saw without your trademark dark circles… ever,’ Bruce adds, giving Tony a wry smile._

_‘I had lots of rest. Like everyone. I guess I had more consecutive rest than I can remember… ever,’ he deliberately mocks Bruce’s words. ‘Comes with being me, you know. And a workaholic.’_

_The rest murmurs, giving him some quick looks, and they all settle down and start helping themselves with food; Tony can feel Steve’s eyes on him so he looks to the right and gives Steve this supersonic happy grin. Steve seems so happy with Tony being happy and the team noticing he’s rested and relaxed. As if he did a really good job._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this so far, let me know what you think sweet please? :)


End file.
